


Misunderstanding

by Lunalove21



Series: Undertale oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm Sorry, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Sad, Self-Harm, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalove21/pseuds/Lunalove21
Summary: A one shot about a misunderstanding with dire consequences.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SUICIDE. If that may trigger you please don't read.

She teetered on the edge of the familiar abyss. The dark void beckoned her to tip forward, to just end everything. Yet she knew it wouldn't really end, only reset to a better time. When had she last saved? When was the last time she was filled with determination? Oh right, _ that  _ day. The day she regretted more then anything else. It had started good, great even. Her mother brought over pie, they shared it with some tea and chatted about life. She had gone to work and had a great day, everything was going so well, then she went to her boyfriend's house.

She had arrived early and had some news to share with him. So she decided to wait for him in his room, a common occurrence. It had been the same, except for the notebook by the bed. She had grabbed it to stop the trash tornado from sucking it up. She hadn't meant to read it.

_ Day 2,917 aboveground, _

_ No changes to timeline thus far, human has kept her word. _

That was 2 years ago, before she and Sans had started dating. Curiosity filled her as she flipped to the day he asked her out.

_ Day 3,000 aboveground, _

_ The human threw a party to celebrate 3,000 days free. It has been 8 years, and I still cant shake the feeling that I'll wake up back underground. Recently I noticed the human has become infatuated with me, so I devised a plan and it was successful. As long as I keep the human interested, she won't reset. I won't let Papyrus lose his happy ending. _

She was shocked to say the least, so Frisk flipped to the most recent entry, tears already forming.

_ Day 3,782 aboveground, _

_ I feel disgusting. The human and I have been partaking in sexual relations for the past month. I have to excuse myself every time so I can throw up after touching her. I'm not sure how much longer I'll last. I need to end this, for the sake of my own soul. Tomorrow I shall do it, and I will ensure she won't reset either. _

Frisk dropped the book in shock, her blood running cold. All this time… he had been forcing himself all this time… She felt sick, how could he do this to her? How could she not realize it? Frisk fled, running past Papyrus, he called out to her but she just kept going. Her gift long forgotten on  _ his _ floor. Swooped up by the trash tornado to never be seen again.

She ran and ran, past the city, the park, all the way to the cliff. She almost jumped too, but the thought of someone else stopped her. A baby, the first to ever be conceived between monster and human. Her baby. She was pregnant. It was what she had wanted to tell him. The positive test with a silly card wrapped in a purple box. She had wanted to surprise him, and she was the one who was surprised. Every day of her pregnancy Frisk walked to the cliff, ignoring everyone. She didn't eat pie with her mother, didn't spend time with her friends, she did everything to avoid  _ him.  _ Then the baby was born, a 6lbs, 3oz, beautiful baby girl. So Frisk wrote a letter of her own. It was addressed to the father of her sweet angel. As well as another addressed to all of her friends.

This was it, her daughter was safe with her grandmother,  _ he  _ would know soon and be able to care for her. They wouldn't suffer anymore.

She circled around the mountain, going in through the second entrance. She knew her destination, the one machine to allow her to end it. The DT extractor. Alphys had given Frisk the keys under the guise that Frisk just wanted to go through the old tapes. She took the slow elevator down.

.

.

.

Down.

.

.

.

Down.

.

.

.

Down

To her end. She knew that no one could stop her, by the time they read her letter it would be too late. So when she saw  _ him _ standing there, waiting for her, she jumped.

"What the fuck is this?!" He shoved her letter into her face. Anger rolled off him in waves, his eye lights gone.

"It's a letter." She shrugged, debating whether to go back up or just push past him. She didn't understand his anger, he should be happy to be free of her.

"No fuck! 'Dear Sans, I'm sorry. Mother is caring for our baby, mine and yours. I promise not to interrupt your life anymore. I'm sorry for being a bother. Love Frisk.' What the fuck does this mean? First you dump me out of nowhere, now I find out I'm a dad and you're trying to run away!?" He stopped yelling, watching her. The anger faded as realization donned on him "No, you were going to… You came here to die." It wasn't a question. He could tell by looking at her.

She tried to brush past him, feeling no point in the conversation. There was nothing more to say. She knew how he felt about her, he should be happy.

"God damnit Frisk! Look at me!" He grabbed her and forced her to turn around. His strong arms holding her in place.

"What do you want from me? I left you alone, I kept my distance. I didn't interfere with everyone's happiness! I'm sorry I wasted the last few years of your life, but I'm making up for it now! I'll extract my determination, then I'll end it all. You won't have to worry about anymore resets, you won't have to be afraid of waking up underground again…" her words faded into a whisper. Tears stinging her eyes.

He didn't speak, only holding her still and staring at her, or through her. He judged her soul, seeing all the pain, the sorrow, the regret.

When she broke off their relationship, he was a mess. He had loved her so much, he couldn't see where things went wrong. When Papyrus mentioned seeing her fleeing their home while crying, Sans knew.

His experiment, a book that could look through dimensions. It let him see a different version of himself. One where 'Frisk' had killed everyone just because she was bored. He was going to burn it, but she saw it before he could.

Sans pulled her into a hug, holding her close as they both broke down and cried. He didn't know how to fix things. If he explained himself then she wouldn't believe him. There was only one way to help her see the truth.

"I love you." He kissed the top of her head before pulling back and calling out his soul. The fragile upside down heart bobbed before his hand.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was a whisper, afraid to speak louder. He didn't answer. With his free hand he grabbed hers. Placing it above his soul. He released her arm and let gravity do the work. Her hand fell slight, bumping into his soul. She let out a startled gasp as emotions filled her that were not her own. Love, trust, happiness, hurt, confusion, self hate. She felt all this and more.

He let his soul disappear back into his body. Watching her face for any hint on her emotions.

She felt dizzy. Everything changed in the span of a second, yet she wasn't sure it should. Nine months was a long time to reflect. She knew she had hurt them all. She had reset time over and over, they never had a real chance to be happy as long as she was still determined. One day she could erase everything. She was done with it. She felt determination swell in her soul as she made up her mind.

"Her name is Gabriola. It's a font, like yours and Papyrus. You'll love her, she has your eyes, and nose. Do you wanna go see her?" She held onto his arm, waiting for him to call his magic, then just before he teleported she let go and jumped away.

Frisk worked fast, getting to the DT extractor and powering it on. She only had a few moments before Sans would be back. She heard him crashing into the door. His betrayed face watching her through the window as she let the machine take the essence of her soul. It faded, the once vibrant red now a dull pink. Her body fell as the machine released her soul. She didn't move. A calm peace settling over her. She knew this was it. She was going to die and give her family the peace of mind they deserved. As the darkness crept into her vision, Frisk wondered if Sans would tell their daughter about her. She hoped so. Then she felt the sweet release of death. Her soul bobbed above her chest as she took her final breath. Sans broke onto the room, cradling his lost love. He didn't know what to do. On a fit of panic he tried to absorb her soul, but it crumbled at his touch. Falling like dust over her still form. Sans cried, holding her body for days. When help finally arrived, they had to forcefully remove him from her corpse. He was waiting. Holding, praying for his love to come back.

Months passed, then years. He never recovered, he stayed strong for his daughter and brother, but inside Sans was already dust. He refused to meet someone new. Often stating he was waiting for Frisk to return like she always did. That she was just playing the long game. When Gabriola was a woman and taking on the world on her own, Sans knew it was time. His little girl didn't need him any longer, and his brother had a family of his own. Everything would be alright.

So one Friday afternoon, Sans got their favorite date food. Two burgs from Grillbys and a side of fries to share. He even got her an ice cream shake. He bought a bouquet of yellow roses, donned his best suit, and went to her grave. He hadn't been there since the day of her funeral. Sans set down his gifts, leaning against her tombstone. He closed his eyes and finally let go. Later that evening Toriel had gone to visit her daughter's grave, only to find golden flowers, Grillbys, and dust.

**Author's Note:**

> This has no relation to anything else. I just like the name Gabriola.


End file.
